Caring for the Wounded
by Kikizehfox
Summary: Just a cute Kite/Riku written per request of my friend Lucis. Yes people, it's two OCs


Author's note: Riku belongs to Sailor Sun. This is just a cute fic of Kite taking care of her husband after he's hurt.

~-x-~

Kikite sighed, heading into her and Riku's bedroom to check on him. Asaa had given her some ointment to help Riku with the energy burns. She glanced on, seeing Riku at least looking like he was fast asleep. Kikite walked over to his side of the bed. She brushed some hair from his face, gently pressing the back of her hand to his forehead to feel the fever still going. She bit her lip, worried about him. _Fragging Lilith. _She gently bent to kiss his forehead, not really bothered by the fact that he was sweating. She just wanted to help him feel better. As she pulled away, she saw a tiny smile on his face. She couldn't help smiling herself, running a hand through her husband's hair.

Kite left to go do some things around the house. Nothing major, just laundry and checking in with her mother to make sure Suki was behaving. When she finally returned to the room to check on her husband again, he was just waking up. Kikite smiled, setting the laundry basket down, and shifting over to where he was, gently cupping his cheek. His eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning." Kikite smiled at him, speaking softly, "How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty." Riku admitted, his voice a little harsh from sleep, "Everything hurts."

"I'll go get you some water, alright?" Kikite answered, about to pull away when Riku's hand gently came over hers.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Riku asked softly. Kikite smiled instead of cursing like she wanted to. She thought she was better at hiding how worried she was than that.

"Nothing. I just want you to feel better, love." Kikite promised. Riku seemed to accept this, letting Kite pull her hand away and leave again. Kikite came back with a glass of water and the jar of ointment, figuring she would try to kill two birds with one stone. Might as well help him get the stuff on while he was awake, "Riku… You're gonna need to sit up a bit to drink this." Kikite whispered. He already looked like he wanted to fall back asleep. He nodded, shifting to sit up. Kikite set the glass and the jar down, watching Riku wince as he moved, the blanket falling so she could see all of the muscles in his chest and arms tense as he picked himself up. She might have been quietly been enjoying he view had the burns not been there, making a flare of anger aimed at Lilith go through her. She tried to ignore it, instead offering the glass of water to Riku. He was a bit shaky, so she hovered as he downed the water pretty quickly.

"Thank you, Princess." Riku said.

"You're welcome." Kikite smiled at him, wanting to be re-assuring, "Can you stay sitting up long enough for me to rub this ointment on your burns?" Kikite asked. Riku nodded, shifting so Kikite could get his back first. Kikite tried to be as gentle as she could, hearing an almost whimper from Riku as she started. "Sorry Riku." She apologized, making sure she covered the burn with the ointment.

"I love you too, Princess," The fever made him hear something completely different. Kikite shifted around to his front, carefully covering the burns on his arms before working on his chest. Riku shivered a little, knowing very well it wasn't all from how cold he felt with the blankets off. Kikite rubbing the ointment on felt good in more ways than the one she was intending. Riku was mentally kicking himself or thinking about it like –that-. It wasn't like he had the energy to do more than chug another glass of water and crawl back under the covers anyway, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Kikite answered, kissing him gently as she finished. Riku kissed her back, just as gently. Kikite pulled away gently and crawled off the bed, gently fixing he pillows, "Do you want some more water?"

"Yes please." Riku answered, watching Kikite leave. He hated that she had to take care of him. He figured she didn't mind, she always seemed to want to anyway. Riku just didn't like that she had to, though. Kikite came back with the water, hovering again as he drank. He was slower this time, nearly dropping the glass as he finished, Kikite caught it, setting it on the nightstand.

"Are you hungry or anything?" Kikite asked. Riku could see the worry glimmering in her eyes. He wasn't quite sure why. He was a bit weak, sure, but it wasn't like he was about to die on her or anything.

"No, I'm alright." Riku answered, feeling her brush some hair from his forehead.

"You should probably lie back down, love." Kikite pointed out. Riku nodded, slowly shifting back to lie down and smiling when Kikite pulled the covers up for him. He watched as Kikite went about putting laundry away. When she was done, she turned back around to check on him. "Am I making too much noise for you to sleep?" Kikite asked.

"N-no…" Riku replied, "Princess, will you stay with me?" He asked, face growing redder from embarrassment.

"All you had to do was ask, Riku." Kikite smiled, crawling on to her side of the bed. Riku gently pulled her closer, despite some protests from the burns. He just wanted to feel her closer to him. He couldn't sleep right if she wasn't there.

"I love you, Kite."

"I love you too, Riku." Kikite whispered, kissing his forehead again. She started singing an old lullaby she knew, watching her husband drift off.

~-x-~

The next few days passed pretty much the same, Kiki pretty much bringing everything to Riku, and keeping a worried eye on him as he recovered. The fever eventually faded, which made Kikite feel infinitely better. And moving with the burns appeared to be hurting her husband less. Everything appeared to be settling back to normal for him.

One of Riku's first days back out of bed, things went south for Kikite. She got sick, with a high fever.


End file.
